


stay put and play along

by wheezyboys



Series: better for you [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling, High School AU, Implied Cheating, M/M, Post-Break Up, excerpt, goth/prep au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezyboys/pseuds/wheezyboys
Summary: would it be weird to walk into your ex’s house without knocking?no, he couldn’t say that. they weren’t ever together and he made sure of that.would it be weird to walk into your ex best friend’s house unannounced?no, not that one either. he knew everything about mitch, but he’d hardly told mitch anything. that’s not friendship.would it be weird to walk into your ex-something’s house unannounced after weeks of not talking?yeah, that one worked.and yeah, that’d be super fucking weird.





	stay put and play along

**Author's Note:**

> this is all fiction like totally 100% unreal so if you are or know someone mentioned in the tags, please click away and save me from dying of embarrassment.  
>    
> i've been poking at this idea for awhile and i had time to brainstorm and write a bit, so if u like it, let me know. i've got some other projects going on rn and uhhhhh u guys might like those too, but goth/prep mitch n auston is very important and let it be known, mitch isn't a goth, but a skid, but there isnt a skid/prep tag
> 
> also this was written super quick like in the car while i was bored and listening to lykke li's tonight on repeat. that's also where the title comes from so :^)
> 
> #fuckspacingidkwhatimdoing

auston wasn’t sure what made him do it. he’d obviously known the trail to mitch’s place by heart, but he was planning on heading to kennedy’s, which was a couple kilometres in the other direction.

 

there weren’t any cars when he got there, but the yellow light streaming through the closed curtains of an upper floor bedroom told him everything he needed to know; mitch was home.

 

would it be weird to walk into your ex’s house without knocking?

 

no, he couldn’t say that. they weren’t ever together and he made sure of that.

 

would it be weird to walk into your ex best friend’s house unannounced?

 

no, not that one either. he knew everything about mitch, but he’d hardly told mitch anything. that’s not friendship.

 

would it be weird to walk into your ex-something’s house unannounced after weeks of not talking?

 

yeah, that one worked.

 

and yeah, that’d be super fucking weird.

 

he knocked three times on the door, hard, and waited, each second dawning on him what a bad idea this was.

 

mitch opened the door in the leafs hoodie auston had bought him, and thrusted twenty dollars his way.

 

“oh shit,” he said, shocked. “you’re not the pizza man.”

 

“hi,” auston said, raising his hand in a little wave. “can i come in?”

 

“the pizza guy is going to be here soon.”

 

“i’ll be quick.”

 

mitch moved aside, and tucked the cash into his front pocket. he looked good. he looked clean, and fresh, and the wet hair on the top of his head would explain that. auston, on the other hand, looked like a sweaty, trashy mess.

 

“hi,” auston said again.

 

“hey,” mitch said. “what are you doing here?”

 

what was he doing her? he didn’t have a reason, or at least not a good enough one.

 

“i don’t really have a good reason,” he said. “i just missed you.”

 

“and that’s enough of that,” mitch said, pushing auston towards the door. “see you at school on monday, auston.”

 

“wait, wait,” auston said. he wrapped an arm around mitch’s waist and pulled him close, leaning down to whisper in his ear. “you can’t tell me you haven’t missed this.”

 

he shivered to the touch, but auston could feel mitch melt into him.

 

“auston,” he started. “you have a girlfriend. if you wanted to fuck, you should have gone to her house.”

 

auston hummed.

 

“i don’t want to fuck,” he said, finally pulling mitch close enough to tuck his face into the crook of his neck. “i just want you.”

 

there they stood for a moment, faces buried in each other’s clothes, found homes in each other’s scent. 

 

auston had hated the smell of cigarettes before this, but something in mitch’s bad habits had grounded him like nothing before.

 

a knock on the door snapped them away from their paradise.

 

“stay,” mitch said, as he pulled the twenty back out of his pocket. 

 

auston watched mitch pay the guy, cheerful and polite, telling him even to keep the change on a twelve dollar order. when he closed the door, he headed straight to the kitchen, auston assuming he had fo follow, did.

 

mitch offered him slices without words, and they fell into a comfortable silence. 

 

when they were done, mitch tossed the box in recycling and headed upstairs to his room. again, auston followed. the clothes that covered the floor the last time auston was here were gone, granted it was over two months since he’d stepped foot in this room. 

 

mitch glanced at the clock on his phone, then started to peel his jeans off. trading them for baggy sweats that hardly stayed up on his boney hips. he pulled the hoodie off too, but grabbed a thrasher shirt off his desk chair to replace it. 

 

auston just stood there, watching. he knew mitch’s routine, but it seemed like something so distant after so much time. 

 

they made eye contact when mitch stretched, hands high above his head. 

 

“are you staying the night?” mitch asked, crawling onto his bed. 

 

auston paused and looked at the clock on his own phone. 

 

“no sex,” mitch clarified. “but you honestly look like you haven’t slept a full night in weeks, and i kind of miss cuddling your ass.”

 

auston nodded and pulled his sweaty shirt off, tossing it where mitch had tossed his own. he let mitch crawl under the covers first, too, then took the open space beside him.

 

they both laid on their sides, looking at each other, leaving what felt miles between them. 

 

“hey,” auston said again.

 

mitch didn’t say anything this time, instead choosing to surge forward, taking auston’s face in his hands, kissing him like never before. 

 

“hi,” mitch said when he pulled away. 

 

auston kept his eyes closed, feeling mitch’s hot breath on his face. it was kind of rank how he smelt like pizza, but auston smelt like sweat so he’d let him have it. 

 

“no sex,” auston said.

 

“no sex,” mitch confirmed. “but i missed you too.”

 

he felt mitch turn and press himself against auston’s front. 

 

“we’ve only got tonight,” mitch whispered. “tomorrow things go back to normal, and we go back to whatever we were before.”

 

“okay,” auston whispered back.

 

“but please, aus, don’t let me go tonight. you’re the hardest to quit, and tonight will only make it worse, so let’s make it worth it.”

 

auston tugged mitch closer when he let his arm fall over the other boy’s middle. 

 

“i won’t ever let you go,” auston murmured into the space between mitch’s shoulder blades. “i got you, mitchy.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! let me know what you thought!


End file.
